<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No me dejes by OrangePortal24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097453">No me dejes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24'>OrangePortal24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Space (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Faltas de ortografía, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Si no te gusta no leer, Trabajo nuevo, garycato - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:02:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangePortal24/pseuds/OrangePortal24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Avocato será padre por segunda vez y sus emociones se ven frustradas por una mala noticia .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Graven/Little Cato, Avocato/Gary Goodspeed, Fox &amp; Little Cato (Final Space), Gary Goodspeed &amp; Little Cato, Quinn Airgone/Gary Goodspeed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No me dejes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Los gemidos inundaban la habitación eran suaves y no sonaba como si estuvieran destruyendo la habitación, había sido algo casual algo tranquilo a sus otras noches de pasión.<br/>
Avocado recorrió con su boca el pecho de Gary dejando pequeños besos mientras bajaba , acarició sus caderas y termino por depositar el último beso en su vientre y apoyo su cabeza contra el bache que se formó ahí .Gary acarició su cabeza y jugaba con las orejas del ventrexiano .<br/>
-Avocato....te amo – sonrió<br/>
-y yo a ti Gary-<br/>
-Quiero pedirte un favor ..-<br/>
Avocato levanto su cabeza - necesitas algo?-Gary asintió -Claro Baby dime que necesitas –<br/>
El Rubio sonrió y lo miró directo a sus ojos -Quiero que me prometas algo - acarició su mejilla -quiero que si algo me pasa...cuides a este bebé y lo ames tanto  como amas a Little cato –<br/>
El ventrexiano se congeló, no esperaba que Gary dijera eso pero no podía esconder la verdad; desde que supieron que Gary estaba embarazado fueron advertidos del riesgo que sería tener un bebé de su especie en el cuerpo equivocado. Gary no era una ventrexiano y tendría que lidiar con un dolor inimaginable...como había pasado con.<br/>
La mamá de Little cato. Incluso para una mujer ventrexiana era igual de difícil solo reducían algunos riesgos.<br/>
-¿Avocato?-  Sus orejas estaban abajo cuando miro de nuevo al Rubio, su corazón estaba doliendo dentro de su pecho y no podía hacerse a la idea de dejar ir a Gary...no así ...no de esta forma ...- Lo prometo ...pero también necesito que me prometas algo - subió al nivel de su rostro -quiero que hagas todo lo posible por aguantar , se fuerte , tienes que verlo llegar y tienes que cargarlo –<br/>
Gary lo miro sorprendido sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones hasta que terminaron de nuevo en los del Ventrexiano , mordió la parte interna de su mejilla y asintió -Lo  prometo –<br/>
......<br/>
La nave se estremeció cuando un nuevo rayo proveniente de la nave enemiga golpeó el costado del Crimson light Little cato y Fox estaban en los cañones y él estaba manejando la nave mientras Quinn , Ash y Tribore asistían a Gary .<br/>
Apretó la palanca de la nave , si lograban te letras portarse podía ir con Gary y su bebé en camino .-Little cato , como vas haya atrás !-<br/>
-Vagori , tenemos que irnos ya !-<br/>
"Los motetes estarán listos en 15 segundos " anuncio A.V.A.<br/>
-Necesito los motores ya ! – grito La nave no era como el Galaxy one que podía soportar la invasión y lidiar con los enemigos, esta nave era sólo un diseño de carreras que se había vuelto el almacén de algún loco.<br/>
- ¡Papá iré al mando ,tu ve con Gary!- llamo su hijo desde la radio<br/>
-¡No te dejare solo, podemos con esto!-<br/>
- Gatos no quiero asustarlos pero la nave no soportara otro golpe, si se hace una fisura no podremos salir de aquí - Fox hablo<br/>
-.A.V.A. ¡El motor ya!-<br/>
La IA sonó como aprobación encendió el motor y en un parpadear estaban fuera, el riesgo había paso por ahora.<br/>
Desabrocho su cinturón y corrió al Ala medica no giro su cabeza cuando escucho los pasos detrás de él , sabía que Little cato y Fox le seguían ,giro en el pasillo y miro a la joven sentada con sus manos en sus piernas , se vía estresada .<br/>
-¡Ash! Y el trueno bandido?- La peligrosa lo miro y señalo la puerta de metal<br/>
- Quinn y Tribore están con él , me dijeron que saliera y  esperará-Avocado sintió tanto miedo que inconscientemente comenzó a temblar .<br/>
-Ve con el papá , esperare afuera - toco su hombro y alentó a su padre .<br/>
Cuando la puerta se abrió y entro miro a Quinn y Tribore en una esquina del ala médica , ninguno de los dos presto atención cuando entro pero miro a la plancha y se dio cuenta de Gary , tenía los ojos cerrados y su rostro estaba pálido adornado por su sudor .<br/>
-No ....no.....- camino hasta el , se veía muy tranquilo. ..-Gary....- tumo su cabeza entre sus brazos y lo abrazo, dejo escapar sus lágrimas...<br/>
-Avocato, tienes que dejarlo - sonó Quinn detrás de el<br/>
-Avocato - lo tomo del hombro Tribore<br/>
-¡¡No me toques!!-<br/>
-Avocato?..- Miro la mano que tomo su brazo, la cabeza de Gary se alzó y lo miro.<br/>
-Gary....-<br/>
-Perdón...estoy cansado...no sé cómo hacen esto las mujeres - sonrió<br/>
El corazón de Avocato se estrujó dentro de su pecho, no lo soltó lo abrazo con más fuerza y lo besó.<br/>
-Quiero verla...- dijo Gary<br/>
-Por fin alguien tiene algo de sentido, tu bebé quiere conocerte - dijo Tribore sosteniendo un bulto de mantas.<br/>
-Felicidades Avocato , es una niña muy hermosa - Sonrió Quinn cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho .<br/>
El estiro sus brazos inconscientemente y en el momento en que tomo en bulto y la pequeña nariz salió, se detuvo.<br/>
-Es Ventrexiana - sonrió el Rubio.<br/>
La miro detenidamente , su pequeña carita  y sus ojos estaban cerrados , su meñique estaba dentro de boquita  , su pelaje era rubio y tenía unas manchas negras en sus orejas y en el centro de su cabeza adornada por un mechón oscuro .<br/>
-Es .. Perfecta - sus lágrimas habían sido de todas las emociones que se juntaron en su pecho , estaba tan feliz de que Gary estuviera bien y que la bebé era sana , estaba tan , tan feliz .<br/>
Cuando Little cato entro miro a sus dos padres , Gary estaba recostado sosteniendo al bebé y Avocato estaba sentado a sus pies .Su padre le hizo una seña para que se acercara y la pudiera mirar ; el bebé se agito un poco cuando paso de brazos de su "Mamá" a su hermano mayor .<br/>
-Lo hiciste bien mi gato araña –<br/>
-Tu lo hiciste bien, ella es muy linda - sonrió sin dejar de mirar a su hermana<br/>
-Estábamos pensando en que podrías nombrarla - dijo Avocato<br/>
-¡¿Yo?!-<br/>
-Si- dijo Gary ,Little cato se quedó en silencio, pensando y analizando que nombre quedaría con ella.<br/>
-Puede ser...Ara cato o Ara goodspeed- dijo apenado -Me gusta como suena -</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Una amiga mía  me sugirió ver esta serie y quede muy impresionada con los personaje y todo esto iba bien hasta que ella dijo : Deberías de escribir un mpreg de Garycato  y bueno aquí esta cariño , esto es por ti ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>